VII
by xXAlice-SamaXx
Summary: A black haired girl with golden eyes, A midnight blue hair guy with sapphire eyes. 7 years, 7 months and 7 days to find each other and kill other person. But in the mist of it. -Romance re-blossomed-
1. Prologue

**Sup people, I'm up with another story, hope yu like it.  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

A female was standing on top of the building she felt the breeze; her black hair was flying; she was looking out in the distance.

Then she turned her head, only her eyes stood out, her golden eyes. Only to look at another figure.

Another figure was there, male, he stood about a few feet away; his eyes pierced her eyes.

He felt her emotions, he was about to take a step and she took a step back n fell down...

* * *

**Beware:**

2 reviews


	2. The Contract of Faith & Doom

**Its Alice desu~~~ I have planed to finish this,,, if not try force me to finish it,,, I wrote this late at night so do mind my errors,,, but enjoy btw, this is how they got into the mess (note sorry if you are confused! *bows*)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Contract of Faith & Doom**

**-Amu's POV-**

'Bye guys! I have to rush home and help out' I yelled to my friends and ran at the same time

'Bye Amu- Chan!' they yelled and waved

'Amu-Chan! Character change!' Ran asked

I nodded

I landed at the end of my street and decided to continue to walk to my house

'Ahhh, right on time!' I said and looked at my watch

I continued to walk until I noticed that Dia had stopped and she had a frightened face

'What's wrong?'

She didn't reply then we looked in the direction of which she was looking at. Then we saw a figure standing there; she had black-y brown-y hair with a cross hair pin on both sides of her hair and a black and white Lolita on. She began to walk towards us and that's when Dia went behind me, only her, not the rest.

'Hinamori Amu-Sama?' she questioned

I nodded

'I'm glad I have found you… I have-' she bowed and started to talk

'Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know you and I am late for something' I said agitatedly and I started to walk off and pasted her

'It's about Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Sama' she stated

I froze right through my core

_Something happened to Ikuto?_

'Something happened to I-Ikuto?' I turned and faced her pain and sorrow feeling me

'Yes. Somebody killed Ikuto-Sama and stole the Dumpty Key' she revealed

I feel to my knees and tears started to swell up. My charas patted my shoulders.

'However…' she trailed off

'Huh?' I sniffed

'We can still save him, his soul is lost right now, all we have to do is kill the person and take the Dumpty key off that person and-'

'And?' I begged her

'And put the lock and key together and wish for him to be revive' she finished

'H-how do you know this?' I asked

'I work for a company called Light Cradle; we are an organisation which protects the guardians of The Humpty lock and The Dumpty Key…if you want you can work for us and help kill that bastard' she reasoned

I stood there in silence and though about it.

'_Amu! My strawberry! No matter what I'll be there for you' _

_I nodded and replied _

'_Ikuto! I will be there for you too'_

I clenched my fist and was about to speak when Dia popped out

'Dia!'

'Amu-Chan! Don't! I have seen the future, if you join bad things could happened!' She pleaded

I looked into the sun setting sky and breathed

'I know it will be dangerous but I am sorry, I love Ikuto… we promised each other we will be there for each other' I denied her plead

'Ok, I will join!' I stated

She grinned madly and dark wave lengths started to fly and she laughed hysterically

'I lied' she giggled

The wind lifted me and the wave lengths tied me up

'AMU!' Dia yelled

'Let me go' I screamed out

'I cannot let you go, you signed a contract'

'What? What contract?'

She didn't answer me but something started to awaken inside of me

'When you wake up again, you will forget the life of Hinamori Amu, you will be known as Hana Ayame' (A/N: It's Ayame Hana ) I heard fragments of her voice

**-The Mysterious Girl's POV-**

I saw her eyes closed and I released my chains and let her fall to the ground, her charas were trying to wake her up, but it was futile. Then Dia flowed in front of me

'What is it… Dia?' I questioned her

Her eyes widened and began to speak

'Sorry, I cannot let you spoil my plans' I said and I did a sign and all of Hinamori Amu-Sama's charas began to go back into their eggs a floated towards me

'Sorry, I cannot let you all interfere'

'One down, one more to go!'

And I vanished

**-Ikuto's POV-**

**-Somewhere in Italy-**

I was playing one of my tunes to a crowd which has gathered, I played that melody that I used to play in the park with my strawberry.

I finished the last note and the whole crowd clapped and tossed coins into a basket I had.

'Waaa! Ikuto we got a lot of money-Nya' Yoru cheered

I smiled and picked up the basket but I stop when I saw a man standing there, he had black-y brown-y and with some sort of business suit on.

_Who is he?_

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Sama? The keeper of the Dumpty Key? I presume?' he asked

_How does he know that?_

'Yes? Who are you?' I asked

'I am a worker from the company Dark Cradle; we protect the guardians of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key… We have news about…' I didn't let him finish

'Look! Just do your job and protect me and all, but stay away from me' I ordered and began to walk away

'It's about Hinamori Amu-Sama' he reasoned

I froze right there dropping the basket of coins

_AMU!_

I turned around a looked at him telling myself it is not true.

'You're lying to me' I yelled

'It is true, I have proof' he pulled out a newspaper

I grabbed it and read the tittle

'**A 14 year old girl was shot'**

I gripped the newspaper and tried to calm myself

'You can save her you know'

'How?'

'Join us and try track the killer and steal the lock from that person and connect it with your key and make a wish to bring her alive'

I paused and though about it

'Ikuto-Nya! Don't join, I sense something bad is going to happen' Yoru croaked

'I'm sorry! But Amu… is part of my life!'

'Ok I will join you' I stated

A pulse of energy flowed through me then something awaken inside of me

'From now on you will be known as Tsumi Isamu'

I closed my eyes and felt lifeless…

**-The mysterious guy's POV-**

'Tsk tsk tsk, oh Yuu-San' she tsked

'What is it Mari?' I asked her

'Our plan will prevail!' she smiled

'Indeed it will!'

**-No one POV-**

**'Let the game start'**

**'7 years…'**

**'7 months…'**

**'7 days…'**

**'To kill each other'**

**'And destroy Egg Cradle'**

* * *

**Soooo how was it?**

**Let me guess you got lost and found it boring?**

**Don't worry, this is just the beginning, it will begin soon **

**mwahahahaha**

**R&R**

**NOTE: NEED 3 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!**


	3. The game begins and the first mission

**Helloooooooooooooooooooo it's me again... Alice... I am going to be serious AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE... Hope you like it :)... BTW This is just the mission given and I didn't edit, please bare with me :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The game begins and the mission is given**

**-Somebody's POV-**

'_Let the game start'_

'_7 years…'_

'_7 months…'_

'_7 days…'_

'_To kill each other' _

'_And destroy Egg Cradle'_

_Mmmwahahahahahahaha_

**-Tsukasa POV-**

_Humpty lock… Hinamori Amu… Dumpty key… Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_What's wrong?_

_What's happening?_

I sighed and took a sip or my warm green tea.

_I wonder what's going to happen…_

'The stars tell me you have forgotten yourselves and about each other but you are order to kill each other' I said out loud

I sighed once more…

**-Ayame's POV- **

**-Day 1-**

**-Light Cradle Headquarters-**

'Ayame-San, I have a mission for you.' The director said

'What is it sir?' I questioned

'We have a mission for you… you have to find Tsumi Isamu'

'How do I find him sir?'

He placed a photo on his wooden table

I stepped forward and picked it up

He had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes and he was looking behind his shoulder and he was wearing a black blouse and jeans.

'So what do I do when I find him?'

'He has stolen something of ours, which is the Dumpty key…' he trailed off

'You want me to steal it from him?'

'Yes and kill him… if he found out about us stealing it, he will come and hunt you down and kill you and spoil our plans'

'Where do I start looking?'

'He is here, but that's the only information we have…'

'Also you only have 7 years, 7 months and 7 days'

'I understand' I said bowing then left

I shut the door and that's when Mari came

'You have your first mission' she cheered

'You mean we' I corrected her

She just scoffed and I smiled

'By the way, where shall we start?' she asked

'Well… apparently he is here'

'Ohhh, then we should make a plan then' she smiled mysteriously

'Indeed we will' I marveled

**-Isamu's POV-**

I was heading towards the director's office along with Yuu my chara.

(A/N: Yuu has black-y brown-y hair and wears like the seven seas treasure out of Ikuto's charanari without the hat and pirate patch and has a cross holding the coat)

'What does the director want?' Yuu asked

'Who knows'

I just opened the door and walked in

'Do you knock?' she asked

'No'

'Or have respect?' she asked something else

I just stayed quiet

She sighed and faced me; the director had blonde hair with a black ribbon tied up and was wearing a black office suit

'We have a first mission for you… you will find Hana Ayame and steal back the Humpty lock and kill her or she hunt you down and kill you' she finished

'I see anything else?' I asked

'She is here in Japan as well, you're dismissed'

'Ok, I'm leaving'

'Oh, by the way you only have 7 years, 7 months and 7 days'

I shut the door behind me and Yuu popped out

'Piece of cake for you and me' he assured

'A simple girl won't be hard to kill' I smirked

**-Ayame and Isamu's POV-**

'OH let the game begin'

'7 years' Isamu

'7 months' Ayame

'And 7 days to kill him / her' both of them

**-Yuu and Mari's POV- (third POV)**

'What are we going to do?' they asked themselves

'I don't want Ikuto involved'

'I don't want Amu involved'

'But we had too, or else that creature will kill our home will be destroyed'

'Only Dia knows who I am'

'Only Yoru knows who I am'

They both screamed in their heads…

**-Somebody's POV-**

'_Let the game start'_

'_7 years…'_

'_7 months…'_

'_7 days…'_

'_To kill each other' _

'_And destroy Egg Cradle'_

_Mmmwahahahahahahaha_

'_Must get the lock and key to destroy the world and rule Egg cradle'_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Let me guess? **

**Boring again?... Well wait :)_  
_**


	4. The first battle encounter n dream

**Helloooooooooo people**

**it is me Alice desu... I am sorry for not updating **

**gome!**

**so here  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The first battle encounter and dream encounter**

**Day: 7 **

**-Third POV-**

Ayame was running while in charanari…

(A/N: Charanari: A black dress with red outlining with a red ribbon wrapped around the waist with a black cross pin with a ruby in the centre and with black gunner boots (Yuna's from ff) and black stockings on the right and white on the other and a cross necklace… Ikuto's is like his chara but with white gloves and instead of a coat it was a cape)

Both of them were running through the trees in the park and landing to a gazebo where Ikuto once played

'Lookie here, its Hana Ayame' Isamu stated

'Tsk, it's you... Tsumi Isamu' Ayame growled

'Get ready to die' both of them said at the same time

They both jumped into the air and started to attack each with their weapons; Ayame had her scythe in her hand while Isamu had a sword both of their weapons clashed together, they both looked into each other's eyes and saw each other's determination.

They re-landed on the ground

'Not bad for an amateur' Isamu teased

Ayame growled at him and lunged forward to attack but he disappeared

_Where the hell did he go?_ She though

'Look up darling'

Ayame look up and saw him coming down fast but she dodged him

'You're an amateur yourself' she mimicked him

And that ticked him off and he lunged at him but Ayame used her scythe to block him, then she swung the scythe and made a tear in his clothes and a minor cut in to his flesh.

'Damn you!' he cursed

'How rude! To say that to a lady' she snarled at him

I ran up to him and attacked him again but he blocked

Their battle last for 10 mins, Ayame only done one damage which is that she made a small tear in his clothes and flesh, unlike him, he didn't do any damage…

He was boring, he didn't make any damage.

He was about to attacked when she jumped into the air and said

'Until next time, amateur' she waved and blew a kiss

Ayame heard him cursed and she put on a huge smile

**-Isamu's POV-**

_Damn that woman, our encounter and I didn't do any damage on her…_

I cursed to myself

'Calm down, Isamu, we will have our change again, it was just our first of many encounters' Yuu reassured me

I stayed quiet, I knew he was right.

_One of our many encounters_

I un-Charanari and started to walk to my apartment, I was not in the mood

I unlocked the door to my apartment, I switched on the lights.

The walls were a cream colour and the floor was covered with plush Prussian blue carpet the couch was black with navy pillows. The kitchen had silvers on the walls and black titles on the floor and the counter was covered with marble. Also I had a LCD TV and a DVD player and all the necessary items to have in everyday life.

I walked across the room to get to my bedroom. My room was a medium size; there was a queen size bed with red and black pillows with a white duvet, also there was a desk and an office chair…

I didn't even bother to change and just plunged down onto my bed and fell asleep

**-Ayame's POV-**

_Mmm, our first encounter boring! Not enough action…_

I ran my hand through my charcoal black hair

(A/N: I will explain later how she got black hair)

I wasn't bothered to go home; instead I went to a hotel and slept there for the night…

I opened my eyes and all I could see was mist; it was everywhere, I stood up and started to walk I noticed that my outfit was different. I wanted to see what I looked like, I heard a whoosh sound and there in front of me was a mirror I saw my refection also saw what I was wearing; I was wearing a white dress with red, yellow, green and blue ribbon in the middle of my chest also there was a ribbon that was in crisscross, I was wearing a white-y creamy colour high heels with laces that was tied up to my ankle also wearing white stockings; I wore also well a veil which was held with a white material and the red, yellow, green and blue ribbon. Then I noticed I had pink bubble gum hair

_What the? Why is my hair pink?_

(A/N: its Amulet fortune outfit, I was describing it how Amu saw it, she doesn't know about Amulet fortune yet and she has forgotten about her original self )

I twirled around, I felt like a princess. By the time I finished my twirl the mirror vanished and a figured came out…

_It's him! The person I have to kill, I could tell by his hair_

His outfit was different as well, like a pirate, he had a blue pirate hat with cat ears and a pirate patch; with a blue coat which hung on his shoulders and buttoned in the middle; he was wore darkish brown pants with black boots which reached until his knees and had a sword which hung from his belt.

His appearance was different, he had a lovely smile on his face and soft eyes looking at me, I blushed, I felt happy.

_Why do I have to kill him?_

_Why is looking at me with soft eyes? And a warm smile?_

We started to walk towards each other I was about to touch his hand

'AYAME! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE SCHOOL' I voice yelled at me

I yelped loudly, my breathing was ragged and hard

_Why was that dude in my dreams?_

I rushed out and went to my house and changed into my uniform. I lived by myself I moved away from my family leaving a note saying I started to work and they provided things for me…

After I changed I rushed out again and went to school

**-Isamu's POV-**

I woke up, my breathing was rapid

_Why did I have that dream? Why was she there? _

_Why was I in my charanari but with a pirate hat, patch cat ears a sword?_

_What hell is going on here?_

I wasn't bothered to go to school so instead I went to a hill, the grass a lushes and vibrant; the air was fresh and I felt lazy and decided to take a nap. I felt like a cat

**-The mysterious person's POV-**

Damn it!

The humpty lock and Dumpty key are working together to get their owners back to normal.

I flowed into the black abyss only a glass crystal to look into the outside world.

I need that lock and key to grant my wish, which is destroy Egg Cradle and destroy everyone's dreams and hope.

'Master?' A voiced called

I turned and saw Yuu and he bowed.

'Ahh Yuu! What brings you here?' I questioned

'Did you hear? About the lock and ke-'

I didn't let him finished because I glared at him

'OFF COURSE I KNOW ABOUT IT!' my voiced roared

He flinched back…

'My apologies!'

'I have one question…'

'Continue'

'Why 7 years, 7 months, 7 days to kill each other'

'You see… to active the embryo you have to have the 7 rainbow crystals, which I have…'

I closed my eyes and focused to bring out the crystals, I heard him gasp

He was speechless

'However you also need the lock and key… to activated the crystals'

'That doesn't answer my question' he retorted

This made me glare at him

'The lock and key control the crystals which activates the embryo, however I am not the owner of both which is why I need one of them dead first so the other can obtain it and give it to me, then I can kill the other…'

'However every 7 years, 7 months and 7 days the blue moon appears which gives the lock and key strength'

He looked lost

'You do not understand' I presume

'I need more explanation'

'I am not bothered to explain to someone who doesn't understand'

He scoffed and vanished

_That boy will not understand_

* * *

__**Well what do you think?**

**lost right?**

**-Amu and Ikuto Appear-**

**Amu: Off course we are lost what kind of game is this? But I liked the bit of the dream**

**Ikuto: I liked it too but what shocked me was ALICE'S GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION**

** Alice: Not bothered to edit**

**Ikuto: weirdo**

** Amu: be nice, at least it is Amuto**

**Ikuto: we kill each other**

**Amu: GOOD! So that I won't have to put up with your pervertness**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi**

**Amu: Don't do that, btw what does the 7 years 7 months and 7 days mean Alice?**

**Alice: Just wait and see... Please R&R also I will explain, sorry if yu are lost, my writing skills are not in great shape  
**


	5. The Silent Cause revealed

**Boo it's me again... again... here is the fourth part, I didn't bother editing again...**

**In this Chapter it's only on the MP POV **

**MP = Mysterious person **

**:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Silent Cause revealed **

**-The mysterious person's POV-**

_Damn it…_

_Time is essential, I only have 7 years and 7 months left…_

_That stupid boy doesn't get it…_

_If that blue moon shows and the star shower the Egg Cradle will be replenish, I don't want that, I want everyone to be wrap in the dark silence._

_The Rainbow Crystals… Can only be controlled by the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key…_

I felt a vibe, which gave me a chill. When I turned it was Mari

'Ahh Mari! My faithful one' I lied

'You called?' she asked

'I didn't, but I have something to ask you'

'Ok, what is it?'

'Do you know why we need the rainbow crystals?' I questioned waiting for her answer

'Well… If you combine the 7 crystals with the Dumpty key and Humpty lock it activates and the embryo appears which can give you the authority to control Egg Cradle and the shugo charas… however with the current owners of the lock and key are alive you cannot control it unless you kill both of them… why ask?' she responded

'I have a question for you'

'Why that 7 years and 7 months period?'

She nodded

_Just like Yuu._

'You see, Mari… The blue moon and star shower only shows every 7 years etc. However it can only active when both the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock owners are alive… but if they both die it won't happen…'

'You want to kill the keepers? An-And kill us? Why?' She gasped

'Oh poor Mari, the princess, the heavenly spectator… It all started with the past owner…'

'TELL ME!' she screamed at me

'Don't you give me that tone, I am much powerful than you' I retorted

She flinched back and I gave a wicked smile as she did.

'You see, it all started with the Dumpty key's first owner…' I trailed off and half lied

'Tsukiyomi Aruto'

'What about them two?' she questioned again

'I am not telling you anything just yet, just do your mission or your mother will get a beating' I warned

She stayed silent then vanish

_Tsukiyomi Aruto… When we first met… we were best friends until you fell in love and disappeared…_

_Now you will pay with your child…_

* * *

**Sorry it is short,,, now you know part of the cause**

**Ikuto: I don't get it**

**Amu: -sighs- The MP wanted to rule the world with your father, however he fell in love**

**Alice: OOOOK! Amu you gave one spoiler...**

**Amu: gome...**

**Alice: Since you gave one I'll give one... thekeyonlyexsistedbackthen  
**

**Amu and Ikuto: WTF? I did not another stand a word...**

**Alice: good :) Please R&R  
**


	6. Wish

**Boooooooooooooooooooooooooo,,, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,,, so sorry haven't been updating, also I upload the other one but it didn't show... oh well...**

**this chapter is weird O.o I have no idea what I wrote, this is jujst about what everyone wants... it lame :/ oh welll **

**BTW I DO NOT OWN SC :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wish**

**-Tsukasa's POV-**

_MP… you're here again… I can feel your presences… trying to break from your curse…_

I sighed and watched the stars.

_The stars tell me; this battle will be difficult and long…_

**Knock Knock**

'Hai, come in'

The door opened to reveal Tadase

'Can I help you?'

'Here is the latest report of our school and I have a question' he said while placing a pile of papers on my desk

'It's about Am-' I cut him off and answered for him

'It's about Hinamori Amu desu ne?' I questioned him as I turned to him

_I already knew what he was going to ask_

He nodded and stood quietly, I sighed

'I have idea what is going right now with Amu…' I lied and paused then continued

'Also Ikuto-kun is missing'

'Ikuto nii-san i-is m-mi-missing?'

I nodded and he stood there silently looking down to the ground

'I see… Thanks Tsukasa-San' he thank me and left without a word

I could feel his sad aura, he was depressed, and he misses Amu, after all Tadase has a crush on Amu…

**-Tadase's POV-**

I stood in front of Tsukasa's Door and paused there and had a though

_Amu-Chan… Where are you? What happened?_

'Tadase?' A voice cut my thoughts

It was Kiseki; he could sense I was upset,

'Tadase! Cheer up! WE WILL FIND THEM!' he cheered

I smiled and nodded and headed towards Royal Garden

_I must tell them what happened_

**-Third POV-**

Everyone stood silently; the air was tense and heavy, after hearing the news about Ikuto and Amu…

Tadase called Kukai and Kukai called Utau to go to Royal Gardens

When they arrived Tadase dropped the bomb shell which froze everyone to their core…

No one said a word, they just stood or sat there thinking and piecing everything together, all their charas stood and watch even they had sad and dis-hearted expressions

(A/N: I am not going to do everyone's thoughts, because it's the same thing of what they are thinking… on why they were kidnapped)

'_Who would do such an idiotic thing? My brother and Amu' _Utau thought

'_Amu…My best friend…'_ Rima thought

Utau snapped out of her thoughts and had a serious face and began to talk

'Mina, We can't stand here, and be depressed or whatever! We need to find them!' She announced

This made everyone cut of their train of though

'Souyo, mina, we have to too!' Kukai agreed with her; which made her blush

Everyone looked around the room and agreed

_No matter what…_

_Through thick…_

_And thin…_

_Through the darkness…_

_And the light…_

_Our wish…_

_Is to find Ikuto and Amu _

**-MP's POV-**

_Pathetic, worthless, stupid, humans…_

_Wishing to find them… that will never happen, not in this game…_

_I will not allow it!_

* * *

**Don't understand right?**

**sorry I made this up on the spot,,, don't worry, I still have a longway to go... cuz my writing skills are not sharp anymore**

**Ikuto: oooookkk**

**Me: -.-**

**Amu: so plain and dull**

**Me: *depressed***

**Amu: I am soooooo sorry, I know you will improved **

**Me: thanks... Next chap is Blood **** reunion **hehehehehehehe

**Amu n Ikuto: WTF?**


End file.
